


Summer Nights

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Background Poly, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stucky - Freeform, because why not, i guess?, it's just hinted, mentions of sex at the end, you can say there isn't an ot3 if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "If you don't stop complaining about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read so..Yea

The sun setting was supposed to be a relief but in fact it only made the situation worse. The humidity that filled the air seemed to cling to the sweaty bodies that occupied Brooklyn. At least the others had a nice and cool apartment to return to; Steve and Bucky didn't. Their AC broke down at the worst time too. The duo had just gone out for a run and finally got back only to find their apartment nearly the same temperature as it was outside. Steve groaned and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, stripping off his clothes as he treaded to their small 'living room' successfully leaving a trail of clothing in his path. Eventually the blonde plopped down in front of the fan while wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Bucky was naked from the waist up with his hair tied back into a small bun. Though his bangs hung to the sides of his pale face still and other strands of hair stuck out in random places, it was all a part of Bucky. It was slightly messy but all very much cute little details of the man Steve fell in love with. A pair of navy blue sweatpants that were a size too big hung at his hips. The blonde grinned at him as he watched Bucky put his dark hair up.

"I really need a haircut..."

"Let me do it then"

"I'm not sure if I should trust you with scissors,"

Steve placed a hand over his heart in mock-hurt, looking at Bucky with disbelief (and attempting to not smile but failing tremendously).

"I just can't believe you let Sam talk you into putting your hair into a little man bun-"

"Steve no, I'm only doing this since it's too fucking hot."

"Alright mister grumpy-pants."

Steve closed his eyes and felt the semi-cool air blowing across his body.

"The air from the fan really isn't helping much at all.."

Bucky plopped onto the floor next to Steve and snickered.

"I couldn't imagine why. I can only slightly feel it thanks to you taking up all of it," He replied sarcastically. "Well hopefully when night comes it'll be cooler. At least a little."

"I highly doubt it" 

Steve responded and moved over a little so Bucky could have some of the air from the fan.  
Silence except for the humming of the fan blowing enveloped between them. Bucky turned his head to look out the window, the sky looking like watercolours painting a beautiful picture. Steve soon joined him in staring out of the window until the sun could be seen no more, the moon soon peaking from behind the few grey clouds scattered across the sky to take it's place.

\---

Their hopes for the heat to disappear along with the sun was soon shattered as they laid in bed, the air heavy and thick around them. Steve tossed and turned while wishing their AC wasn't fucking broken so he could sleep and-

"Quit movin' Steve.." Bucky's sleepy voice slipped through the dark room, causing the blonde to stop mid-turn at a very uncomfortable angle. 

"But it's so hot, Buck..."

Steve squirmed at an attempt to get comfortable until he felt an arm slung around his chest. 

"I would pull you closer to me but frankly you just radiate too much body heat," 

Bucky's voice was laced with sleep as he spoke. Steve snorted and shot a puny glare at him in the dark. 

"Look who's talking. I'm not the walking heater."

Bucky chuckled and clumsily slapped Steve's chest. Well he attempted to. Instead it was more of a soft tap. 

"Hey that's Sam not me. Now shut up and get some sleep."

Steve rolled his eyes but sighed and tried to sleep. He really did try but he just couldn't. Time endlessly ticked away in the darkness as Steve lay wide-eyes and fully awake. 

"Buck..."

Nothing. How could he sleep in this heat?  
Steve shifted and pushed the arm off him, rolling onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling. All he could see was darkness. But the small amount of moonlight that seeped through their silkin curtains illuminated the bed. Just enough to where you could make out certain objects and maybe see some others through a hazy gaze, but not necessarily enough to see clearly. Steve found it quite comforting. Especially after he just returned from missions, wanting nothing more than to just bury himself in their soft bed between his two lovers. He missed Sam. Him and Bucky both did (no matter how much Bucky would deny it. Steve would often find him clutching Sam's pillow when he wasn't there with them or merely wearing one of Sam's baggy shirts. He done the same when Steve was the one gone.) The soft glow emitting through the room was actually...pleasant. if that could be the correct word.  
He huffed and poked Bucky's non-metal arm. There was absolutely no way he was going to suffer through this forsaken heat alone.  
However Bucky didn't stir yet. Again Steve attempted to wake him up by tapping his arm but nothing happened. (Oh but when there was a slight noise or any supposed threat around the apartment, Bucky would be up with a gun in his hand at the speed of lightning. There's a story from when Sam snuck into their apartment one night after a late mission...)  
So Steve decided to take a different approach.  
He started complaining about the heat again, rambling on about how uncomfortable the humidity was. He made sure to get louder with each word. ("Buck are you even listening? Of course you're not, you're not even awake,") until he was cut off mid-sentence.

"I wish our AC was fi-"

Suddenly he felt the weight beside him in the bed shift and all too quickly Bucky was on top of him, pressing him into the bed.

"If you don't stop going on about how hot it is I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot, babydoll.."

Bucky bowed his head so it was next to Steve's ear as he spoke, his husky voice sending shivers down the blonde's spine and causing his face to turn a bright shade of red. Heat was already trapped between them but he was focused on something else for the first time since they got home. As if proving his point Bucky trailed soft open-mouthed kisses and nips up the side of the other male's neck. Steve's breath hitched and he tilted his head slightly to the side, every inch of his body felt like it had pleasurable heat coursing through him.

"B-But-"

Bucky bit down hard making sure to leave a mark, making Steve groan in response and clutch at Bucky's shoulders. Bucky licked over the now evident mark before trailing kisses to his throat and leaving a small hickey there too.  
Steve felt his words get lodged in his throat as a shudder overtook his body. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
